


Into the Mystic

by kris932



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Classic Rock, F/M, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris932/pseuds/kris932
Summary: When an old contact of Bobby's hands him a job, Bobby sends Sam and Dean to go handle it. But working a case in Florida, during the summer, on a fine dining dinner cruise yacht might be more than they bargained for.





	Into the Mystic

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically ambiguous fic where Bobby's alive, Castiel has his grace, and Dean and Sam are their normal angst-y selves riding around the country doing the family business, saving people, and hunting things.

"It sounds ritzy compared to our normal gig, that's all I'm saying, Sammy." That might have been all he was verbally saying but Dean was never happy to be stuck in a suit, and this time he couldn’t even play the fake-as-fuck FBI card. 

Sam rolled his eyes from the passenger seat and flipped through the glossy brochures he had picked up earlier in the morning. Premier Pacific Yachts was located in Tarpon Springs, Florida. Sam didn't understand the name since they were currently nowhere near the Pacific Ocean, but that didn't change the fact that Dean was right. A fine dining dinner cruise didn’t fit their normal style. 

He had a sneaking suspicion Bobby had stuck them on this job because out of all the other hunters out there currently, he and Dean probably cleaned up and pulled off respectable the best. That didn’t mean they had to be happy about it, and Dean was making that clear. 

"Look at least we don't have to spend money to get onboard. Bobby's contact scored free tickets before he got the hell out of dodge." 

"Fine. But the food better be good." Dean grumbled, tugging at the tie around his throat. “Do we even have any clue what we are dealing with here?”

“Bobby’s contact wasn’t sure. There have a been a serious of dangerous accidents, no fatalities so far, but everything seems to be centered around the employees, not the customers. Most obvious option is a haunting of some sort, but we don’t have anything to support that so far.”

“And how do we know it’s our kinda case, and not a real police kinda case.” 

“Bobby asked us to check it out, that’s all I got for now Dean. Let’s just check it out. Run the EMF around just to be safe.” 

Dean pulled Baby into the parking lot, and into an empty space. Dean sat in the front seat as Sam got out to go to the kiosk to pay the ridiculously overpriced parking fee.  
Sam rapped his knuckles against the driver’s side window once he was done and gestured for Dean to roll down the window. 

"What?"

"We got a problem." Sam nodded his head towards the gated off marina. 

"What?"

"They do security checks. I saw them send a guy back to his car to get rid of a pocket knife." 

"Damn. That leaves us..." Dean muttered pulling out his gun and leaning over to the glove compartment to store it. A knife, and Sam handing over his weapons followed.

"With holy water and not much else. Come on, we gotta go in."

"You didn't tell me security was a chick." Dean bitched, raking his eyes over the young woman standing at the gate holding one of those security wands. "I bet I could've gotten us in there with our gear." 

Sam raised an eyebrow incredulously at Dean and reassessed the girl at the gate. She was short, he was probably almost a good foot and a half taller than her. Crisply dressed in the white shirt with a black strip and a single bar on each shoulder, and pressed black slacks. In her front right pocket was a flashlight and knife, she had a flattened off brand water bottle sticking out of her back pocket ruining the perfectly professional image. Her hair was tied up in a bun and he wasn’t an expert but Sam would wager money that she wasn’t wearing makeup.

Dean didn't stand a chance.

"Yeah, whatever jerk. That girl wouldn't give you the time of day."

They walked closer, stopped by the ticket both and gave their fake names Don Henley and Robert Plant to the bored teller behind the counter and then took the boarding passes over to the security chick, as Dean had dubbed her. 

“Hi, welcome.” She began, a fake cheerful spiel. Sam spied a name tag over one pocket on her shirt that spelled out ‘Tiffani’ and she had to only be mid twenty. Maybe she was Dean’s type.

“No weapons, firearms, outside drinks. I’m just going to wand you down quickly. Arms out please, do you have anything in your pockets other than your keys and wallets?”  
Dean flashed her a smile that had probably gotten him laid more than Sam wanted to admit or think about. “Hey sweet heart.” 

“Yeah, sorry could to take that flask out of your pocket and put it into the trash bin here or pour out whatever is in it and you can keep it.” She barely glanced back at him, and the fake professionalism sound more forced by the second. 

Dean’s smile faltered and his eyes lost any humor that survived the car drive down to Florida. 

“Fine.” Sam shoved his shoulder before he could say anything else to the girl.

Dean unscrewed the cap and upended the flask of holy water over the trash can and handed over his boarding pass. ‘Tiffani’ stared at their names for far longer than she had for the previous guests. But after a moment she waved him through, Sam following behind a minute later after going through the same process. 

“Smooth, Dean. You’re right, we totally should have kept our guns on us.”

“Shut up, let’s just work the job and get out of these clothes. Who wears a goddamn suit in Florida’s heat?”

Luckily for Sam’s dwindling tolerance for Dean’s mood, dinner was to be served first on the yacht. Two waitresses walked around the deck of the ship handing out small appetizers as the guests milled about waiting for the rest of the guests to board. Based on the obscene number of bacon wrapped scallops in his hand, Dean was pleased with this. Based on the prices posted at the cash bar, that probably wasn’t going to last long. 

A heart attack inducing number of appetizers later, all the guests were finally on board and the Captain was on the PA system giving a required safety announcement at the behest of the Coast Guard. 

Within seconds of the announcement finishing, Sam could see out of the windows the security chick, giving orders on the dock to other similarly dressed crew to drop lines keeping them tied to the dock, at the last second as they were pulling off the dock, she grabbed hold of the outside railing of the boat and jumped on completely unconcerned about the churning water she could fall into if she missed. It took her seconds to swing over the steep side on the boat and onto the deck. 

As a veteran of running from dangerous shit and watching Dean do stupider than average stunts, Sam was impressed. 

“Sammy, food.” Dean was munching on the last of bacon wrap scallops and pointing to their assigned dinner table. He didn’t care that Sam was a little busy. He had seen pie listed as one of the desserts on the menu being offered later.


End file.
